


Tricks and Worry

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [94]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Burns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memories, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Greylock has always played with his monocle
Relationships: Greylock the Grand/Slickwell (Disney)
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Tricks and Worry

It had been several months since the accident in potions class. If not for Cedric’s instinct to grab him and drop to the floor, Greylock was told that he would have lost the eye completely instead of suffering some damage to it. Instead he simply needed to wear a monocle to even out his sight for now, nothing nearly as serious as it could have been.

He didn’t notice anything was amiss when he came into class at first. He was focused on a chapter he was looking over, frowning to himself as he sat at his desk. Greylock only realized something was happening when someone beside him snickered. He blinked, looking around in confusion.

Everyone in the class had a small copper coin held in their eye, mimicking a monocle. A few of them took the time to adjust them, giving Greylock a knowing smirk.

He laughed, shaking his head. He took off his monocle and brushed it on his robe’s sleeve. A moment later he threw the piece of glass into the air. It turned several times and he shifted just so in his seat, catching it neatly in his eye. “All right, you bastards! Try that!” he cackled. He was met with applause and he playfully took a bow before the teacher arrived and commanded order once more.

***

Slickwell watched as Greylock balanced his monocle on the end of his finger. The glassmaker was humming to himself, idly playing with his monocle while the pair enjoyed a quiet evening together out in the garden. He suddenly flicked his index finger up, sending it flipping into the air. For a brief moment Slickwell worried that it would shatter on the floor but he let out a sigh of relief when Greylock caught it in his eye.

“Something wrong?”

“You always make me nervous when you do that,” he confessed.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve been doing tricks like this since I got it, darling. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, but…”

“But..?”

Slickwell hesitated before saying, “...your hands aren’t how they used to be.” He gestured to them with his own hand. “They’re covered in burns and get stiff sometimes,” he softly reminded him.

Greylock blinked and looked at his hands as if for the first time. “Well! However did that happen?!” he cried in fake surprise. Slickwell gave him a look and he laughed, leaning against the other. “I am allowed to tease you, dear.”

“I just worry about you,” he said.

Greylock pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled when he saw him blush. “I know you do.”


End file.
